halofandomcom-20200222-history
BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle
The BR55HB SR Battle Rifle is a United Nations Space Command infantry firearm and a variant of the standard BR55 Battle Rifle Introduction The BR55HB SR Battle Rifle is a variant of the Halo 2-era BR55 Battle Rifle and is being introduced into Halo 3. It is a good, all-around weapon and is virtually identical to its predecessor in terms of peformance. This weapon was available in the Halo 3 Beta. Summary The BR55HB SR Battle Rifle is a burst fire, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mid-to-long range weapon. It is relatively the same as the BR55 Battle Rifle but with some design changes. It still fires the M634 9.5x40mm X-HP-SAP round in three round bursts from a 36 round magazine and it still has a scope with a 2x magnification. Its power, accuracy, and range are pretty much the same. Physical Description and Appearance The BR55HB SR is a bullpup, burst-fire UNSC rifle that fires the 9.5x40mm X-HP-SAP round (see below). It fires from a 36 round magazine which fits flush in the receiver. The receiver is built directly into the butt of the gun and is located behind the grip (known as a bullpup configuration). This titanium alloy weapon is gas-operated with a rotating bolt and therefore must be cocked before the first round can be fired. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and does not move during operation. From then on, the gases from the previous rounds rotate the bolt inside and continue to chamber rounds until the magazine is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the bolt (even though not illustrated in-game) can either be pulled back and locked or it can be fully cycled after a fresh mag has been housed. If it is pulled back and locked, then it must be pushed forward once a fresh magazine is housed to chamber a new round. The magazine release button is located on both sides of the gun and is an inch or two from the housed mag on the stock. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon. The BR55HB SR, having a rifled barrel, has noticeable changes from the BR55. First off, it has a longer barrel for increased range and accuracy. It is fitted with a Trijicon ACOG-style scope on a modified carrying handle and now also has a trigger guard. The safety is also located on the handle of the weapon. The BR55HB SR makes its debut in Halo 3. Its predecessor, the basic BR55, appeared in Halo 2. Changes From The BR55 *Modified optical rail *New Trijicon ACOG-style scope *New trigger guard *Longer barrel (Note: In terms of gameplay, during the Halo 3 Beta, the BR55HB SR was virtually identical to the BR55. However, Bungie has stated that certain weapons will be tweaked slightly between then and the time the game is released, so the BR may function somewhat differently in the final game.) Ammunition The BR55HB SR uses the same 9.5 × 40 mm X-HP-SAP rounds as the BR55. See here for more information. Influences The BR55HB SR's design is based on the same weapons as its predecessor. It appears to be largely based on the French standard issue FAMAS assault rifle, and also has features resembling the US Army's prototype XM8 rifles. Other influences could be the Steyr AUG, the SA80 or the lengthened SA80, the L86 LSW. See here for more information. Character Compatibility This is most likely what the compatibility will be in Halo 3. *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Brutes *Drones *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Trivia *Technically speaking "HB" stands for "Heavy Barrel" which may hint at a more sustained fire. Related Links *BR55 Sources *Halo3.com Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons